


just need to feel something

by aelins



Category: A Curse So Dark and Lonely - Brigid Kemmerer
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, grey battling lilith ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: An imagining of the final battle and it's aftermath in A Vow So Bold and Deadly
Relationships: Grey/Harper (A Curse So Dark and Lonely)
Kudos: 2





	just need to feel something

**Author's Note:**

> this is a scrap i found rolling around in my gdocs

Grey knows nothing will last long after tonight, the world is burning and somehow… he doesn’t mind. She’s looking down at him from the ledge where’s she’s perched.

Lia Mara, now just a friend understands what has been Grey’s mission all along.

_Find Harper, and save her_.

Harper was always what Grey had wanted, and though Lia was woe to admit it, there would be no better king of Emberfall.

Grey storms Emberfall castle, knives flying, pistols blazing, magic roaring.

And she cannot help him, because Lilith is there, “ _Boy_ ,” Lilith croons.

Grey is no fool, he’s taken steps so she cannot enchant his will, cannot harm him—unless he wills it.

Magic sparks between them, great ribbons of red and blue light. Lilith’s magic is sinister and depraved, Grey’s magic is forceful, strong, and true.

But in the end, it’s Grey’s love for Harper and his friendship with Lia Mara that seals his fate—as the next King of Emberfall.

Lilith’s eyes glow with determination and malice.

“I shall not give a man what is rightly mine.”

Grey draws on the happiness, the happiness he is so good at burying beneath melancholy, he dredges it up, now and lets the blue light, magic arcing everywhere—and let’s it swallow Lilith in goodness.

There was not enough good left in Lilith to survive the sheer truth that was Grey’s magic—the magic of healing and of kindness.

Grey is left shaking, on his knees, as the last ashes of Lilith's body drift to the castle floor.

And then she is there, looking at him as if she’d never seen such love and devotion in her life.

_Harper_.

The woman who had begged for him to teach her how to throw knives, how to deal with the late Prince Rhen.

Oh yes, Harper had done her part, had killed the one she had never loved—for her true love, for the one true king.

Her slippers scuff against the floor as she runs to him, curly hair billowing behind her.

“Grey, Grey, sweetheart it’s over.”

Grey, looks up from his spot where he knelt in the dirt floor, “You came.”

“I will always come for you.” Harper says warmly.

Lia Mara pipes up, “Uhm I think you need to kiss her, Grey.”

Harper laughs, and it is the sound of wedding bells, and a fresh spring breeze rustling the chimes at his parent’s place, and he never wants it to end. He pulls himself up, and then.. He’s kissing her with all he has.

Grey has to be careful of her, she’s so much smaller than him, and then?

She is laid out flat underneath him and they are kissing in earnest.

“Baby I missed you,” Harper says breaking the kiss, “And thank you—for saving me, but I have a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs I think we should put to use.”

Grey blinks, “Are you saying you want to take me to bed?”

They har Lia Mara’s retreating footsteps.

“I’m saying—“ Harper says with what little dignity she has left— “That I want to spend every night for the rest of my life on top of you.”

Grey smirks.

It’s time to go home.


End file.
